With the advent of the Internet, innumerable applications and services have been developed and shared for interaction with and across the Internet. Among these applications, Internet browsers allow users to view contents of remote web servers as web pages. Such browsers often support one or more scripting and/or programming languages to handle programs provided by web servers. Further applications, such as web page editors, allow users to create their own web pages to be uploaded to servers and shared with others. In creating web pages, users can retrieve text, pictures, movies, etc. from other web pages, save the retrieved contents locally, and incorporate those contents into their web pages. Additionally, web page specification languages also support a user in specifying an address of remote web content and including that content in the web page the user is generating with the editor.
Building on the innumerable contents, applications, and services, new technologies collectively referred to as “Web 2.0” have been developed. Among these new technologies are “MashUps.” A “MashUp” is a web page showing combined contents of other websites. For example, a MashUp might include a news story feed from a first website, a form from a second website, and a picture from a third website. The MashUp may be served to user browsers from a web server, just as any other web content. To-date, to create MashUps, MashUp editors have been provided and required, operating in an analogous fashion to web page editors and allowing a user to specify a MashUp and upload it to a web server for browsing by other users. Such editors have not been the easiest to use for the average users, and have hindered the adoption and spread of MashUps.